Hechos y no palabras
by eleanor44
Summary: Tras lo sucedido con Hengist Arthur se decide a demostrar a Gwen lo que siente


Gwen se maldecía por seguir pensando en lo sucedido en la fortaleza de Hengist a pesar de haber pasado ya unas semanas de aquello, pero el hecho de que Morgana intentase sonsacar información sobre su cambio de actitud (desde entonces apenas hablaba más de lo necesario, incluso con ella) y que Merlín la mirase casi compadeciéndose de ella (y aunque sabía que si lo hacía era por amistad, esto no evitaba que doliese) hacían que el dolor persistiera y que su corazón, roto en pedazos tardase en curar.

Quizás lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia de Arthur hacia ella cuando se cruzaban en los corredores del castillo o cuando ella iba a atender a la Dama Morgana, ya que sabía que en otras ocasiones, cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, Arthur no dejaba de mirarla del mismo modo en que la había mirado cuando la había entregado de vuelta a Camelot sana y salva y se había reunido con Morgana. _¿Porqué, si lo nuestro no puede ser me tortura con esas miradas?_, se preguntaba Gwen, lo que yo ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

ooo

Arthur no necesitaba de la ayuda de Merlín para saber que Gwen seguía estando afectada por lo sucedido durante su fallido rescate en el que Lancelot, quien si no, se les había adelantado para rescatarla y salir de allí indemne. Sabía que había sido muy duro al decirle que lo sucedido en su casa no podía repetirse, pero al explicárselo a ella también intentaba convencerse él de que efectivamente así debía ser todo entre ellos, solo palabras y nada más, al menos mientras Uther reinase, pero tampoco podía aguantar verla de esa forma, paseando por el castillo siempre con la cabeza baja y sin apenas relacionarse con el resto de los sirvientes. Esa no era la Gwen que él conocía y había aprendido a apreciar y que lo había hechizado, y sabía que a pesar de ir en contra de los deseos de su padre tenía que hacer algo para que eso cambiase (obviamente lo intentaría solo, no quería involucrar a Merlín en esto a pesar de haber sido la persona a quien había confesado todo lo que sentía).

Sabía que Lancelot, aunque no fuese noble, podría considerase un caballero como los que servían a Camelot y en eso debía superarlo si quería que Gwen volviese a acercarse a él y le costaría, pero tras saber que había sido secuestra y después de ver la forma en la que se comportaba con Lancelot, supo perfectamente que moriría si no le correspondía, pero no quería que Gwen lo supiese con meras palabras perfectamente rimadas, quería demostrárselo con hechos, para que supiese que tras haber pasado con ella varios días sí que había cambiado y que en su caso, sus acciones no le traicionarían (cómo le dolía recordar aquella frase de Gwen en su casa, y cuanta razón había tenido en ese momento, pero había herido su orgullo y él, que ante todo había sido educado como un Príncipe y como tal actuaba, no había sido capaz de comprender el significado hasta este momento).

Los primeros cambios en Arthur pasarían desapercibidos excepto para Merlín, que veía como su amo actuaba de forma distinta a la habitual, e incluso lo trataba a él con más respeto al que estaba habitualmente acostumbrado, ayudaba al resto de caballeros cuando entrenaban y cuando lo acompañaba en los paseos por el castillo o por los poblados de las afueras veía como atendía a cada una de las personas que se le acercaban para darle a conocer los problemas que pudiesen tener en ese momento.

_Sire, si no os conociese de antemano, diría que algo extraño os ha pasado para tener ese cambio de actitud ya que apenas os reconozco_, le dijo un día Merlín mientras le acompañaba por el patio del castillo.

_Estás equivocado Merlín, se trata de honor, algo que en un buen Caballero nunca debe faltar, y menos aún en el futuro Rey, debo dar ejemplo al resto de mis caballeros_

_¿Y que hay del amor cortés? Si queréis dar ejemplo a vuestros caballeros también deberíais seguir esas normas. No solo hay que actuar como un caballero para con los demás, sino especialmente con la dama a la que pertenece vuestro corazón,_ contestó Merlín, intentando obtener respuesta de Arthur sobre sus sentimientos tras la confidencia que le hizo cuando iban en busca de Gwen.

_Y como es posible que un sirviente como tú sepa tanto sobre caballería, Merlín. Creo que Gaius debe estar buscándote para que realices alguna tarea extra_

_Sire, hay muchas cosas que yo sé, y una de ellas es que no deberíais daros por vencido tras lo sucedido en Hengist,_ y con una sonrisa que animaba a Arthur a actuar se fue Merlín a buscar a Gaius para atender alguna de sus tareas de última hora.

Arthur no dejaba de pensar en como podría demostrar a Gwen lo que sentía sin que el resto de la gente lo supiera. Sabía que si ella le correspondía deberían esperar a poder unirse delante de su pueblo, pero nada de eso le importaba si ella sentía lo mismo. Nunca había sido bueno componiendo por lo que abandonó la idea de escribir una nota o un poema para su dama desde el primer momento. La idea de las flores tampoco le parecía adecuada, era Morgana quien habitualmente recibía flores del resto de caballeros, especialmente de Sir Leon, pero no quería hacer lo mismo para Gwen, para ella tenía que ser algo especial y diferente. Cocinar, tras lo sucedido en casa de Gwen quedaba totalmente descartado. No quería tener que consultar con Merlín como actuar en este caso, sólo serviría para que su sirviente supiera que sus palabras en el patio habían surtido efecto y se volvería insoportable repitiéndolas cuando se encontrasen a solas, por lo que decidió hacerlo de la única forma que en ese momento se le ocurrió, y rezaba porque esta vez todo fuese correctamente.

ooo

El invierno se iba acercando y Gwen lo notaba mucho más porque esta vez, cuando llegaba a casa no se encontraba con su padre esperándola y con un fuego encendido para poder calentarse un poco antes de acostarse. La soledad en su casa ya no se hacía tan dura como al principio, y a pesar de que el silencio la acompañaba siempre que estaba en casa era bienvenido, le ayudaba a pensar sobre lo ocurrido últimamente y hacía que se quitase sueños tontos de la cabeza sobre Caballeros que volverían a buscarla o que desobedecerían las normas aunque fuera una sirvienta.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando unos días antes de la fiesta de Yule al entrar en casa encontró la lumbre encendida y a una persona, no podía ver quien era ya que se encontraba oculta tras una capa, esperándola a la mesa. Al principio se asustó, tras lo sucedido cuando su padre murió había pasado miedo durante las noches y apenas dormía por temor a ser atacada de nuevo en casa, pero esta vez era diferente, había entrado en casa y esa persona ni siquiera se le había acercado, se encontraba sentada y mirando fijamente el fuego que calentaba la estancia. Cuando finalmente se quito la capucha y Gwen pudo ver de quien se trataba no pudo sino dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa y preocupación.

_¿Ha sucedido algo Mi Señor?, cuando he dejado a la Dama se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, ¿ha vuelto a tener problemas?_

_No debes preocuparte por tu Dama Guinevere, se encuentra perfectamente. Es otra la razón la que me ha traído hasta aquí_, dijo Arthur, clavando su mirada en la de Gwen y dejándola totalmente paralizada ya que nunca había visto así a Arthur, ni siquiera cuando mintió sobre su rescate ante Merlín y Lancelot la había mirado de esa forma.

_Yo… no se que decir, Mi Señor._

_Por favor, Guinevere, sé que debe haberte sorprendido encontrarme en tu casa y sin avisar previamente, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre todo después de haberte tratado de la forma en la que lo he hecho_. Gwen no dijo nada lo que animó a Arthur a seguir. _Sé que tras lo sucedido en tu casa te dije que mi padre nunca aceptaría algo así, y es cierto, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti en cada momento del día, cuando escuché a Morgana decir que habías sido secuestrada y que mi padre no enviaría a ninguno de sus caballeros por ti, en ese mismo momento ya había resuelto emprender tu búsqueda por mi mismo, aunque me costase la vida._ La cara de Gwen se tornó triste como si hubiese recordado algo doloroso. _Sé que esto pueden parecer simples palabras para convencerte y hacerte cambiar de opinión pero no es así. Hasta ese momento no comprendí lo que realmente sentía y cuando vi a Lancelot, contigo y unidos de la mano…_

_Mi Señor, _cortó Gwen a Arthur, _Lancelot fue un caballero que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo y que no dudó en ayudarme a escapar_

_Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me sienta molesto conmigo mismo por no haber llegado antes a liberarte de todo lo que debiste haber sufrido como prisionera._

_¿Estáis molesto porque otro hombre se os adelanto en mi rescate, y vos como Príncipe no llegasteis el primero?,_ Gwen sabía que no tenía que ser tan dura, que Arthur le estaba contando lo que realmente sentía, pero recordar lo sucedido en ese momento todavía dolía y más cuando ella simplemente parecía ser un simple objeto a rescatar.

_No Guinevere, estás completamente equivocada. Si por alguna razón estoy molesto conmigo mismo es por haberte dejado sin luchar por ti, porque sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti y a pesar de ello, al veros a Lancelot y a ti y pensar que él podría tocarte y demostrar su amor hacia ti sin tener que esconderlo me mataba y dolía mucho el verlo. _Arthur se acercó a Gwen, quien se había sentado junto a él tras haberlo reconocido, y no pudo evitar posar sus manos sobre las de ella, tan delicadas a pesar de pasar todo el día realizando labores habituales de una sirvienta. No podía dejar de acariciar la palma de su mano, como si intentara asegurarse de que ella creía todo lo que había contado.

_Arthur,_ Gwen se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que pronunciaba su nombre, como si lo hiciera a menudo_, tras lo sucedido en el corredor, en el que quedó claro que lo sucedido entre nosotros no se podía repetir, no sé que pensar de esto. Durante las últimas semanas me han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas, pero también malas y de las que estoy intentando recuperarme. Si alguien me volviese a fallar de esa forma no sabría si podría salir de ello_

_Guinevere, Gwen, tengo claro que nadie debería verse privado de amor sin una buena razón y mi padre no es una de ellas para que no podamos compartir lo que sentimos. Sé que este cambio de actitud te sorprenderá, pero no me importará desafiar a mi padre y todo el Reino si con ello puedo estar cerca de ti, y como dijiste, cuando sea Rey las cosas podrán cambiar…._

Gwen no pudo evitar echarse sobre Arthur y abrazarlo tras esa confesión. Quizás sus palabras no fuesen tan hermosas como las que Lancelot podría haber dicho, pero era Arthur, y con él los gestos eran más valiosos que las palabras. Esta vez fue ella quien inició y el beso y sorprendió a Arthur, que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se separaron.

Esa noche Gwen no pasó frío porque en su casa había un fuego que se mantuvo toda la noche calentando la estancia, y porque el hombre junto al que estaba recostada la ayudaría a recomponer su maltrecho corazón, y es que Arthur, su Príncipe, había decidido acompañarla durante la noche en su estrecha cama, no permitiría que Guinevere volviese a dormir en el suelo si de él dependía.


End file.
